Who is that girl
by Midnight Rebel13
Summary: Chris trying to get over Bianca goes to P3 for some fun but seems to have made a new Friendship with a new girl or will it be more than that. (It is not just a romance story.)
1. Default Chapter

As Chris lay in bead he kept seeing the destruction of he beloved Bianca. He had been back to the future for little over a week now and he was still mourning Bianca till he finally had enough he was going out tonight. He slowly went to his closet and took out a tight black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and his jacket.

After making sure everyone couldn't seem him he slowly mad his way to the bathroom and went to take a shower. After he took a quick shower and got dressed, he then examined himself in the mirror, after seeing he was ok looking he slowly made his way down the steps to the front door hoping no one would see him.

Finally when he got to P3 he made his way over to the bar and noticed why the house seemed why it was so quiet, it was because everyone was their at P3. When Chris noticed Wyatt and the rest of his family noticing him he quickly turned his head so he would maybe not bother him but that didn't happen.

"Hey bro I thought you were at the house?" asked Wyatt

"Yeah I was but I thought I would be nice to get out a bit. You know?" Chris replied

"Good for you bro trying to get over you know who and that shouldn't be hard, considering all the girls here tonight." Wyatt said while pointing that detail out

But as Wyatt was talking Chris was not paying attention but was noticing a new girl who had walked in she had dark black hair with many thin streaks of silver and eyes of deep blue. He could see the clothes she was wearing showed her figure quite well the jeans of blue that she wore showed off her curvy hips and the tight tank top she wore showed her upper body such as her toned stomach and her lean arms.

"So little bro I see one has caught your eye. Hey bro, bro you there?" Wyatt said while trying to snap Chris out oh his daze of staring at the girl.

"Yeah I guess I have." Chris trailed off as he went to go see if the girl wanted to dance.

Chris slowly walked up on to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder. Then she turned around.

"Hey do you want to dance?" He paused as he was trying to get her name.

On her picking this up she looked at him

"Sure and my name is Gwen." Gwen replied as her and Chris walked off to the dance floor.

Wyatt walked over to where the rest of his family was.

"So I see Chris is dancing with someone did you have anything to do with that Wyatt?" piper asked her older son.

"No mom I promise he did this on his own." He replied innocently.

Back to where Gwen and Chris were. They were dancing and

"So why have I never seen you before?" Chris asked with intrigue.

"I like to keep out of sight mostly you know it isn't really my way to go out that much. So know my name and I don't know your name." she asked him with intrigue.

"It's Chris."

Gwen looked at her watch.

"Sorry but I have to cut this dance short but I have to go. Sorry." She started to walk off, but then turned around. She walked over to his took out a pen and wrote her number on his hand. "Call me."

She then walked off and then out side. Chris followed but when he got outside it was like she vanished.

Well this is my first fan fiction so I decided to give the first chapter a Cliffie.


	2. The dream

Who's that girl?

Chapter 2 (The dream.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of charmed just my own Character Gwen.

Later that night as Chris got back to the manor he couldn't get that girl off his mind or should he say Gwen. Her long black hair her blue eyes those were perfect no she was perfect. As he crawled into bed then feel into a peaceful sleep thinking about her. But later that night he had a dream an it was a good one.

_He walked into a room that was decorated to like a medieval type room. As he walked he saw a girl in a silver and black medieval dress she turned around and it was Gwen her long black hair was even longer than before and her pale skin was more prominent along with her eyes. She slowly walked towards him and then open her mouth to speak._

_"Hello Chris I have been wondering when you were going to come see me." Gwen said_

_"I know the pain you have been going through I can see it on your face I know about you love Bianca who died recently." She said to him while walking to his side._

_"How did you know?" He asked with intrigue._

_"You let me when we danced you open you mind to me and let me know your thought." She informed him_

_"But still it is like I have met you before." He said_

_"I feel the same way some how drawn to you and feels that you are a part of me some how. I just don't understand." She said then suddenly falling over clutching her head. The she screamed out in pain._

_"What happen what's going on? Can I help?" he asked as he rushed to her side._

_"You must leave he is coming. "She said pain in her voice._

_"No I will not leave you. You are hurt." He told her as put his arms around her_

_"No you must leave." As she said this Chris was swept out of the room and woke in hiss room in a cold sweat. He quickly got up and went up to the attack to look at the book of shadows to see if there was some way to find her. But then he thought he had her number._

As her picked up the phone then he said to him self. "I will find you Gwen if it is that is the last thing I do."

But as he said this a man in cloak was staring into his cauldron "Ohh yes you will find her charmed one I am planning on it." Then the old man looked over to Gwen who was chained to a wall and looked severely beaten

"Wake up my daughter so you can see me kill you boyfriend." He gave an evil laugh.

"No father anything but that please, doesn't kill him." She said in a quiet whisper because she was so weak.

Dudu Who is this man who has captured Gwen and will Chris be able to save her with out getting killed himself? Find out in the next chapter of who's that girl?

I know it is kind of a cliffie but you wanted another chapter so here it. I hope you like it.


End file.
